Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to wireless communication and, more particularly, to an uplink transmission method and apparatus in a wireless communication system.
Related Art
3GPP (3rd Generation Partnership Project) LTE (Long Term Evolution) that is an advancement of UMTS (Universal Mobile Telecommunication System) is being introduced with 3GPP release 8. In 3GPP LTE, OFDMA (orthogonal frequency division multiple access) is used for downlink, and SC-FDMA (single carrier-frequency division multiple access) is used for uplink. The 3GPP LTE adopts MIMO (multiple input multiple output) having maximum four antennas. Recently, a discussion of 3GPP LTE-A (LTE-Advanced) which is the evolution of the 3GPP LTE is in progress.
As set forth in 3GPP TS 36.211 V10.4.0, the physical channels in 3GPP LTE may be classified into data channels such as PDSCH (physical downlink shared channel) and PUSCH (physical uplink shared channel) and control channels such as PDCCH (physical downlink control channel), PCFICH (physical control format indicator channel), PHICH (physical hybrid-ARQ indicator channel) and PUCCH (physical uplink control channel).
The uplink channels are used in transmission of various uplink control information such as a hybrid automatic repeat request (HARQ) ACK/NACK, channel state information (CSI), and a scheduling request (SR).
Radio resources for the uplink channels are more limited than radio resources for the downlink channels, a transmission error of the uplink control information may degrade service quality, and as a result, the design of the uplink channels needs to consider the transmission error.